SasoDei Spring Awakening
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Deidara is going to a new school, where he meets a supposed 'Phantom of the Auditorium'. What kinds of odd things await him at this school? Ghosts? Love? Musical Theater? Deidara doesnt know what he's gotten himself into this time.
1. All That's Known

SasoDei – Spring Awakening – Chapter 1

All That's Known

It was the first day of the year, and Deidara was starting year 11 at Malcolm Gets High school. It was the year 2027, and the school was celebrating its 15th year since being founded.

Deidara's family had recently moved houses, and they didn't have enough money to send him to a private school. So he went to the second closest public school to his house. He didn't go to the closer one because they had a very bad reputation, while this school was not _as_ bad. At least no one had been murdered at this school.

The blonde had been given a timetable, and a locker. It was an outdoor school, as opposed to his last one in America, which had been indoors due to snow. It didn't snow in Australia, so they had no need for enclosed hallways. The thing that the blonde didn't like about moving countries, was that he was now far away from his boyfriend…Or was that a good thing? Deidara's boyfriend had had a bit of a wandering eye, which had irked the blonde a lot. In fact, he had been planning to dump him anyway before his family moved. Deidara had actually forgotten to break their relationship off, but they weren't even in communication, so it was plain to see they were no longer in item. Out of sight, out of mind.

Yes, Deidara had had a boyfriend, despite himself being a male. As they would say, he 'batted for the other team'. But no one at the school knew that, so it was going to be a good start for the blonde. If he kept his secret quiet, then he wouldn't get bullied for it.

Deidara was sixteen years old, and had long blonde hair. A small portion of his locks were held up in a loose, messy, pony tail, while the rest was either down or covering his left eye. He had been described as 'beautiful', and had been mistake for a girl on numerous occasions. His eyes were a shimmering bright blue in colour, and it was difficult to read emotions within the identical orbs.

He crouched down in front of his locker, remembering the given combination. Deidara undid the lock, and opened the door, slinging his bag from his shoulders. The blonde's school uniform was made up of a light blue shirt, which had the school logo sewn on the pocket, a pair of long grey pants, and sneakers. It wasn't formal, though it wasn't exactly casual either.

The blonde began to load his books into the locker. No one else was around, as it was only 7:30am in the morning. Class didn't start till 8:45am, but Deidara hadn't been able to get to school any later. He hadn't known the way to school, so his dad had driven him. On the way to school that morning he had managed to memorise the route, so he could probably walk in the mornings from now on. At least then he could sleep in until 7:40, rather than being woken up at 6:45. Deidara yawned as he placed his bag on the top shelf of the large locker, closing and locking the door as he stood up. The blonde pulled out his iPod Touch and put his headphones in his ears, beginning to listen to the song 'All That's Known' from the musical Spring Awakening. Yeah, he was also a bit of a musical buff.

Deidara didn't know what to do now. He had seen a few other students walking around, but none seemed to be the least bit interested in him. The blonde decided that he would check out the school so he could learn his place around. He saw a trail to the left of the locker area which lead to a large, tall, dark building. The blonde dubbed it a good place to start exploring.

He followed the dark blue foot path which led to the building. Deidara tried to open the front door, only to find that it was locked. He was about to give up, when he noticed another path which carried on to the left side of the building. The blonde looked to his watch to see that it was now eight. School would begin to forty five minutes.

"I can make it, un." Deidara began to walk along the new foot path, which lead to the very back of the building. Another door sat there, and when he tried the handle it was unlocked. The blonde entered the building, and began walking down the hall. There were photos on the walls, and judging by the themes of them, this place was most likely the Performing Arts Centre. He vaguely remembered his father mentioning something about it in the car trip to the school.

The blonde continued to walk down the hallways. No one seemed to be around, though why had the door been unlocked then?

"Hello?" Deidara walked into a large pair of double doors, which lead to a large auditorium. The only lights on were for the stage area, though nobody was about. The blonde frowned and walked onto the lit area. There wasn't a sign of anybody, and the lighting booth seemed empty. "Hello?" A gentle chorus of echoes followed… Deidara smirked. He closed his eyes and began to sing to his invisible audience. "Come cream away the bliss. Travel the world within my lips. Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams. Haven't you heard the word of your body? Ow, you're gonna be wounded. Ow, you're gonna be my wound." Deidara became aware that his voice wasn't alone. "Oh, you're gonna bruise two. Oh, you're-" The blonde suddenly cut off.

"Gonna be my bruise." The voice was male, and quickly silenced itself.

"Aha! So I'm not alone, un. I'm Deidara. Who're you?" Silence. The blonde waited for the person to speak, but they did not. "Oh come on, don't try to pull the whole 'Phantom of the Opera' trick. I'm not that blonde, un." Still nothing. "Hey, don't be embarrassed that you know that song. I know that it's a gay song, but come on. Spring Awakening is an epic musical." Still nothing.

…Maybe he'd just been imagining things…

Deidara suddenly heard a crash, a male's voice yell, and a thud. He quickly ran backstage to where he'd heard the voice. As he disappeared, a figure peered over the tops of the seats from where he had been hiding. "What a weirdo…How does he know the words to that song…?" The male frowned gently in thought. "Whatever. I've gotta go before he comes back and sees me."

-x-

"Hello, un?" Deidara looked around backstage, searching for the source of the crash. He suddenly heard a low mumbling sound, and he spotted a dark shadow lying on the ground, surrounded by black chairs. The blonde went to the figure, to see that it was a person. "Need some help?"

"Please." Deidara lent the boy a hand and pulled him to his feet. "Thank you. Tobi was moving these chairs since Tobi forgot to yesterday."

The blonde blinked at the male. He had short black hair, and wore the same uniform as Deidara. He looked pretty normal, the only weird feature being that his left eye was covered by an eye-patch. "Who's Tobi?"

"Tobi is Tobi." The male pointed to himself, giving a wide grin. "It's nice to meet you, Sempai."

"Oh, my name is Deidara." The blonde frowned at the boy and began stacking the chairs for the raven.

"Okie dokie, Sempai." Tobi began to stack the chairs as well.

The blonde rolled his eyes at the nickname, but instead of voicing any complaints, he asked "So, was it you that was singing before?"

Tobi blinked at Deidara. "Singing? Tobi loves singing! Tobi had a little gun, little gun, little gun; Tobi had a little gun, which gave a great big bang!" The raven said 'Bang' in a way so that it rhymed with gun, but it still wasn't a very good poem. The blonde gave him an odd expression. "But…Tobi wasn't singing before. Sorry Sempai."

Deidara looked at his watch. "Well, it was nice to have met you, Tobi, but school starts in five minutes, un. I should get going."

"Okie dokie! See ya, Sempai!" The raven boy gave an immature wave to the blonde.

"Later, Tobi." Deidara gave a slight wave as well, and started walking to the back exit from where he had come from. "I guess I was just imagining another person singing, un. Probably just the echoes messing with my head, I mean, those two verses are pretty similar, I must have just misheard them, un."

-x-

The first class all of the students had to attend, was Home Room (also known as PCG), where the children had to sign in. It went for only ten minutes, and Deidara didn't mind it too much. None of the others in the group he had been put into talked to him, but he didn't really care.

His mind began to wander back to the auditorium. Had he just been imagining things? Deidara made up his mind. He would go back to the auditorium tomorrow and try to find out if he really was insane.

The blonde read over his class list. First off he had Physical Education, and Science. Later on in the day he would also have Society Environment, English, Cooking, and finally Maths.

Not too bad.

-x-

The blonde had gotten changed without much of a fuss. No one seemed particularly interested in him, and he had gotten changed in one of the several toilet cubicles. He wasn't modest; he just didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

The class now stood in front of the teacher, Mr Guy…It really was his name. The man gave them all the thumbs up signal, and his teeth seemed to sparkle. "Okay, my youthful students! Today we are going to be playing Splatter Ball! For all of you new students, this is basically Dodge Ball, but with a much more Youthful title! And if you score the balls in the hoops, then all your team comes back into play. Get the 'Money Ball' in the hoop, and your team wins the game. Got it?" The class gave nods. "Good, now get into two equal teams!"

Deidara was on the sashes team. He wore the colourful belt around his thin waist. The blonde studied the other team. The opposite group were made of eight people, while the team the blonde was on had ten. No one seemed to be complaining, however.

His eyes swept across the over team. There was only one girl, and she looked pretty plain. She had dark blue locks, a lip piercing, and a white rose clipped into her hair.

The rest of the team was made up of some pretty scary characters. There was a boy with raven hair, who practically screamed 'Stoic'. A male with slicked back silver hair who was currently screaming fierce abuse at the blonde's team, plus a tall man with spiked orange hair, and several facial piercings. Before Deidara could get a good look at the rest of the team, the game had started.

The non-sashes team had already managed to get the 5 balls onto their side, and the blonde's team was cowering in fear. It was just a game, why were they so scared. The balls were suddenly ditched in one complete simultaneous movement of the perfectly co-ordinated team. Five balls thrown, seven of the blonde's team already out. The ones who got hit quickly ran to the other team's side, cowering in the corner which had been dubbed a 'Jail'. Deidara ran forward and picked up one of the balls. A cold sensation ran through his body as he felt everyone's eyes land on him. Some were horrified at his defiance, though the opposite team actually seemed amused. Deidara looked across each face of the non-sashes team.

"THROW THE BALL YOU PUSSY! I FUCKING DARE YOU!" The silver haired boy had yelled at him. He was grinning widely. The blonde gulped and looked down at the ball in his hands…Huh?

He hadn't noticed that it was the money ball. Deidara could still win the game. The blonde ran past the black line which had divided the teams, bouncing the ball to show that he was going to shoot.

The other team didn't seem to know what to do. Most of them started to run after him, but he would still win. The blonde ran past a red head that hadn't even moved the entire game. That was when he suddenly felt his face slam into the floor, and the ball roll out of his grip. He groaned and pulled himself from the ground to see that he had been tripped by the red head's leg.

The boy wasn't even looking at him; he just stood with his back to the blonde, hands in his pockets.

Deidara felt himself get rolled over onto his back. A boy with blue hair stood over him, giving a sharp toothed grin. In his hands he held the ball. The blonde expected to have it hurled at his face, but instead the blue skinned boy lent down and tapped him with it. "You're out, Barbie."

The blonde frowned and groaned, sitting up. The blue haired girl was giving him a glare, and so were several others. There was a boy with dark green hair, who was smirking at him far too dangerously, and the only thing Deidara wanted to do was to go home. He stood up with a moan of pain and made his way over to the jail. The other members of his team moved away from where he sat, suddenly seeming terrified of the blonde.

Deidara just brushed it off. The non-sashes team easily won by getting the other members of the blonde's team out, and a new game was started. Deidara almost immediately got out, as three of the five balls were aimed at him during the first throw. He had managed to catch one of the dodge balls, however, so he had managed to get one of them out.

The blonde went to sit down next to the brunette boy, but was stopped when the male shot him a deadly glare. "What do you think you're doing?"

"…" Deidara smiled friendlily at the boy. "Hi, I'm Deidara, un. No hard feelings?" He put a hand out to shake.

The boy glared even harder at him. "Get lost." The blonde frowned and retracted his hand. He went to sit on the opposite side of the jail, where he sat for the rest of the PE lesson.

-x-

Deidara walked out of the cubicle, having gotten changed already. He was suddenly shoved against the wall. The blonde groaned and glared at his attackers. It was the group from before, minus the girl.

They looked pissed off. "Who do you think you are?" It was the orange haired male who had spoken out. "You dare try to go against Akatsuki?"

"A-Akatsuki?" The blonde frowned in thought. What were they on about?

"Just let it slide, Pein-Sama." It was the blue haired boy who had spoken. "I think that he's new."

"Name: Deidara Iwa, sixteen years old, recently moved from America to Australia, has a problem where he ends his sentences with 'un', and he 'Bats for the other team', if you know what I mean." It was the stoic raven haired boy who had spoken.

"Oh great, a gay boy, just what we need at this school." It was the green haired male that had commented. "Should we introduce ourselves?"

The orange haired boy stepped a bit closer to the blonde. "I'm Pein, leader of Akatsuki. That's Hidan," he pointed to the silver haired male, "Kakuzu," the brunette who had been in Jail with Deidara, "Itachi," the stoic raven, "Kisame," the blue skinned boy, "Sasori," the red head who had tripped the blonde earlier, "Zetsu," the green haired boy, "and Konan, who is the girl you saw earlier. We're Akatsuki, and Mr Iwa, we're going to make your life hell."

-x-

Songs Sung/Mentioned-

All That's Know – Spring Awakening (A song about change)

Word of Your Body Reprise – Spring Awakening (A song about Love (Homosexual))


	2. The Bitch of Living

SasoDei – Spring Awakening – Chapter 2

The Bitch of Living

Science was on now. Unlike in sport, not all of the Akatsuki members were in the blonde's class, as he was in the higher course. He could see Itachi, Kisame and Konan sitting at the back of the room. They didn't appear the least bit interested in him, except for the girl, who would sometimes shoot the blonde the odd stolid glare.

Class was pretty boring, and it was mainly spent working out acceleration, force or the mass of an object. Deidara sat at the front right desk by himself, since the others all appeared to be a bit scared of him. Word had already spread about his so called 'Stand' against Akatsuki. He though that the whole thing was a bit blown out of proportion.

-x-

Recess. Everywhere he went, people would laugh at him. They must have already found out about his sexuality. The students seemed less accepting here than they did at his old school. Deidara decided that he would go to the auditorium to see if that 'Phantom' was still there. He had fifteen minutes till class started, so he had to be a small search.

Deidara reached the empty stage area, where all the lights were on now. He looked over the seats and began searching between the isles for no reason in particular.

"God I dreamed there was an angel who could hear me through the wall, as I cried out, like in Latin 'This is so not life at all, help me out, out of this nightmare,' then I heard her silver call. She said 'Just give it time kid, I come to one and all', she said 'give me that hand please and the itch you can't control, let me teach you how to handle all the sadness in your soul, oh we'll work that silver magic then we'll aim it at the wall.' She said 'Love may make you blind kid, but I wouldn't mind at all', it's the bitch of living. Just a bitch. Nothing but your hand. Just a bitch. Just the bitch of living, as someone you can't stand." Deidara sung gently as he searched, seeing if he would spark any reaction from lurking phantoms.

He couldn't see anything suspicious. The blonde gave an annoyed sigh and sat down on one of the chairs. "Oh! Sempai!" Deidara's eyes snapped open at the voice. Tobi stood on the stage, waving at him.

"Oh, hey Tobi, un." The blonde stood up and walked to the stage where his friend stood. "I didn't see you in class. What year are you in anyway?"

"Oh," the raven tilted his head to the side while giving an immature smile, "silly Sempai, Tobi doesn't go to class."

"…Why, un?" Deidara frowned. Was the boy being rebellious?

"Everyone ignores Tobi. So Tobi doesn't go to class." The boy laughed. "Oh, Sempai, you should get going! The bell is going to go thirty-three seconds ago!"

The blonde blinked at Tobi and then cursed. "'Kay, thanks Tobi, see you around." He ran out of the auditorium double doors and to his locker. There were still a few people around, but most had already gotten to class. What was next? Society Environment and Literature.

-x-

Terrorism. Deidara looked around the classroom. Once more he sat alone at the front, as the teacher spoke about Terrorism. Two years earlier, Trinity Holders, a group of Jewish extremists had released Sarin inside a number of Mosques over in Jerusalem. Now the teacher was talking about how they had actually been warned about this prier to the event.

Deidara could see that in his class were Zetsu, Pein, Konan, and Hidan.

"Some examples of some old terrorism groups include Al Qaeda, Aum Shinrikyo, and the Ku Klux Klan." Deidara looked back at the teacher. "Some examples of terrorist attacks are suicide bombings, chemical warfare, and even nuclear weapons are becoming a major threat these days."

The blonde dazed off a bit. Why would he need to know about terrorism? This was Australia.

-x-

Literature. The teacher was alright, though a bit weird. He was a man with long white hair, and he seemed to have a good sense of humour. His name was apparently Jiriya.

Deidara looked around the classroom for his 'enemies'. Two of them. Itachi and Sasori. Much to the blonde's surprise, they sat at the front of the class this time, and Deidara was forced to sit at the table behind theirs. Fortunately, out of the entire group, the two stoic males appeared to have the least amount of interest in him.

Class went by without any trouble.

-x-

Lunch. Deidara found himself backed against a wall. Pein and the rest of Akatsuki were smirking down at him. The blond was frightened. Shit. Were they going to beat him up?

"So, you dare stand up to Akatsuki?" Pein chuckled fiercely, cracking his knuckles. "For a gay boy, you sure got some balls."

Deidara glared at the leader. "Screw you, un." The next thing the blonde knew he was in pain. The orange haired male had punched the left side of his face. Deidara hissed and clutched his cheek. He felt himself get slammed against the wall.

"What was that you little gay bitch?" Deidara glared at Pein, but kept his mouth shut. A smirk spread over the leader's lips. "That's a good boy. Conform like all the others."

He let go of the blonde and clicked his fingers. "Let's go." Deidara frowned in pain and watched as they went.

He cursed and went in the opposite direction to the group, towards the bathroom. The blonde examined his face in the mirror, clearly seeing the bruising which had already started to form. Good thing his fringe covered it up.

-x-

Cooking. There was only one Akatsuki member in the same class as him. Konan. "And Deidara. You're at bench number three."

The blonde nodded, and suddenly froze as he saw who his cooking partner was. Shit. He pulled himself together and walked over to the area, giving the girl a small wave. "Ah, hello, Konan."

The bluenette blinked at the blonde, and much to his utter shock, gave a smile. "Hello Dei-Chan."

What the hell…?

"Huh? You're not going to beat me up, un?" Much to his surprise, she gave a soft laugh and waved his hand.

"Na, really I have nothing against you. In fact, the only one who seems to have it out for you is my boyfriend, Pein…Maybe a few others, but I'm not positive." She gave a shrug. "We don't want to go against our leader's wishes. You're generally safe if he isn't around."

The blonde nodded. "Then why were you glaring at me all day?"

"Oh," she laughed, "I wasn't glaring. I just have to squint to see things. I lost my pair of glasses and it will be a few weeks till my new pair arrives." Konan smiled as she got an apron from the rack. She also grabbed another for Deidara, passing it to him. "Now today we're going to be making Rocky Road."

-x-

"Oh joy, un." Maths. "Kill me now." He looked around the group. Just one Akatsuki member. Kakuzu. Though, as luck would have it, the blonde was forced to sit next to the brunette…

"Maybe if you paid me then I would put you out of your misery." The brunette gave a yawn.

"…No thanks, I'm fine." So he liked money?

"I guess that I'm sorry for being so bitchy in sport," Kakuzu shrugged, "I don't like to lose."

"…It's alright, un. I have the same issue." Deidara smiled at the miser. "Now I just hope that I can survive maths…" The blonde looked to the board. "…Where the hell would I need to find the angle inside of a circle…?"

-x-

Home. Finally.

Deidara began walking, only to be stopped by a familiar voice. "OI OI OI! GAY BOY! WAIT UP!" The blonde turned around to see the figure of Hidan running up to him. The albino caught up and gave him a grin. "You walkin' this way?"

Deidara blinked at him and smiled. "Yeah, un. Are you going this way too?"

Hidan nodded, still grinning. "Hell yeah." Both began walking side by side. "I reckon it was really ballsy, what you did in Sport. You're braver than all those other fuckers by far!"

The blonde chuckled. "Thanks, un."

"Sorry for what Mr Bitch-Leader did to you at Lunch. You alright? Not that I care or anything, just curious." He grinned at the blonde.

"Just a bit of bruising. My fringe blocks it anyway, un." Deidara lifted up the blonde bang to show Hidan the bruise.

The albino gave a whistle. "A bit? You got a black eye, Barbie."

"Really?" The blonde gave a sigh. Dammit, oh well. "…Say, Hidan, you know that Auditorium?"

"That old dump? Course I know it. The Performing Art Centre was built is 2008, and people don't use it much anymore. Really it is used for just Drama, and occasionally they hold performances there. Apparently the place is supposed to be haunted, but nothing has been proven." Deidara blinked at the albino.

"…Haunted, un? As in by a ghost?" Could that mean that it really was a Phantom? HAD HE BEEN SINGING WITH A GHOST?

"Is there any other kind? People keep saying that they see this weird student walking around. It is said that they don't even lock the door to the place anymore, because the ghost just unlocks it." Shit, there was a ghost…Actually; Deidara had always been fascinated by the paranormal… "Well, my house is up this street. See ya, Barbie."

"See ya, Hidan." The blonde gave a weak wave and continued walking towards his own house. "A ghost, un? Cool. I'm definitely going back tomorrow morning."

-x-

The backdoor to the Performing Arts Centre was locked. Deidara blinked down at the handle. Maybe there really wasn't a ghost after all…

The blonde jumped a bit at the sound of footsteps. He looked to his right to see a familiar boy walking to the door. What was his name again? Deidara blinked at him. Oh yeah, his name was Sasori.

The red head didn't pay the smallest amount of attention to the blonde, not even looking at him as he walked. Deidara stepped out of the way for Sasori, whom pulled a pair of keys from his pocket. The blonde watched as the red head unlocked the door, and then slipped the key back into his pocket. Only then did Sasori take a look at Deidara. He looked into the blonde's azure eyes for a few seconds with his own chocolate brown orbs. The red head gave a huff and looked away from the blonde. "Brat." Sasori began walking the way he had come, hands in his pocket and not once looking back.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What's his problem, un?" Guess Pein wasn't the only one that hated him after all. The blonde opened the door and entered the auditorium. He made his way to the performance area to find that the audience lights were off, whilst the stage lighting was on. That proved that there was a ghost! He was the first person to go in, and he hadn't turned them on, so it must have been the Phantom.

Deidara walked onto the stage and looked around. "Hello? Are you here, un?" Nothing…Then again, the ghost hadn't said anything last time either, aside from singing…Singing! "The talks you never had, the Saturdays you never spent, all the grown up places you never went. And all of the crying you wouldn't understand. You'd just let him cry, make a man out of him. A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning for the fool, it called a home…All things, he ever wished are left behind, all the things his mama, did to make him mind, and how his dad had hoped he'd grow. All things he ever lived are left behind, all the fears that ever flickered through his mind, all the sadness that he'd come to own…" Nothing.

That was when Deidara became aware of a clapping. He blinked and squinted at the audience, seeing a figure in the back giving him a standing ovation. "YAY SEMPAI! ENCORE, ENCORE!"

"Tobi? What are you doing here?" When had he gotten there...Deidara couldn't remember the door opening or anything…

"Oh, Tobi lives here." Deidara watched as the figure walked down the steps and onto the stage. The boy laughed and moved forward, giving Deidara a hug.

"You live here, un?" The blonde pushed the boy away and gave him an odd look. "Wait…Did you turn the lights on?"

"Of course! Tobi is scared of the dark, so Tobi keeps the lights on ALL night!" The boy grinned at Deidara, and gave an exaggerated hand motion, like an explosion.

"…So there really isn't a ghost…Damn that Hidan-"

"Ghost? WHERE?" Tobi hid behind Deidara. "TOBI IS SCARED OF GHOSTS!" The poor boy began to whimper in fear.

"…" Deidara scanned the room. "I guess it is pretty creepy in here, I'd hate to stay the night, let alone live here…"

"It's actually pretty nice. Tobi doesn't mind it too much, but Tobi is scared of Ghosts! And the Dark…And spiders…And Fantasy Writers…"

Deidara rolled his eyes jokingly. Oh well, maybe he would have better luck finding this so called 'Phantom' tomorrow. "But Tobi, have you ever seen a Ghost, un?"

The raven haired boy blinked at the blonde, and then shook his head. "Nope. The only ones I see here are Tobi, Sempai, and Danna. Of course, some nights there are performances in here, and Tobi gets to watch them…And there are the drama classes, but Tobi doesn't go near those since the kids are really mean!"

"Wait…Danna? Who's Danna?" Deidara frowned at the raven.

"Oh! There is this other boy who comes by a lot in the mornings! But he threatens Tobi a lot, so Tobi is too scared to say anything more about Danna…"

"Danna?" That meant Master in Japanese…So the ghost's name was Danna? "Can you say what he looks like?"

The raven shook his head. "Sorry Sempai, but Danna told Tobi not to tell Sempai anything…"

"He won't find out, un." Deidara frowned. "Come on, just say something."

"The bell just went. Bye bye Sempai!" Deidara turned around to look at the auditorium doors, and then back at the raven. Much to his surprise, the boy had already disappeared.

"He's fast, un." Deidara turned and started walking out of the auditorium towards his locker. What did he have today? First up was Maths, and second…

Deidara stared at his timetable…Was this a miracle?

Second period was Fine Art. The blonde smiled down at the timetable widely. Yes! His favourite subject!

Then he had Drama, Literature, History and Health. Pretty good!

-x-

Maths was as boring as usual, and it actually seemed slower than yesterday. Probably because the next subject was going to be the highlight of his entire day. Fine Art!

-x-

Maths had eventually finished and Deidara stood outside of the art room. He gulped and walked inside. Much to his surprise, there wasn't much art going on.

Children were chattering loudly, and some were even throwing clay at each other. The blonde was horrified. How could they act so childishly? Art was serious!

Deidara decided against his own safety, and sat at the one table where no one was throwing anything, or chatting. The reason for this was because only one person sat at the bench. The blonde gulped as he sat down across from the Akatsuki member. Sasori.

The red head actually looked up at him this time. He gave an annoyed frown, as if Deidara had ruined his entire day. "What is it, Brat? Can't you see that I'm busy? If you haven't noticed, I'm not the kind of person who likes talking."

"Don't bite my head off, un. The only reason I'm sitting here is because you seem to be the only one taking art seriously. If I were to sit somewhere else, most likely possibility is that it would take me twice as long to do something." The blonde gave a shrug. "Like hell I'd want to sit near you if I had the choice, un."

The red head's eyes lowered in a glare. "Watch your mouth, Brat."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "It's Deidara, not Brat."

"I know what I said. Now shut up and let me work." Sasori looked away from him and back to the blob of clay in his hands. He was currently moulding it into the shape of a person.

Deidara frowned and took a lump of clay from the bag in the centre of the table, placing the blob in front of him. The blonde watched it for a few seconds, trying to think of something to sculpt. An idea soon came to him and he began to mould the clay.

-x-

Songs Sung/Mentioned-

The Bitch of Living – Spring Awakening (A song about sexual fantasies)

Left Behind – Spring Awakening (A song about Suicide)


	3. Whispering

SasoDei – Spring Awakening – Chapter 3

Whispering

Deidara had moulded a bird. He smiled down at it and looked at Sasori. The red head was still moulding his clay into a human figure. "Who are you sculpting, un?"

Sasori didn't look up at him. "A friend."

"You really aren't talkative." Deidara gave a huff and looked back to his own clay bird.

"…So you like art?" The blonde blinked and looked back up at the red head.

"Are you kidding, un? Art is my life." A gentle smile formed on his lips. "A fleeting moment…An explosion, something which lasts for just a second…" With that said, Deidara slammed his fist down, squishing the clay bird he had moulded. "Art is a Bang."

"…" Deidara looked back at Sasori to see that he was giving the blonde an utterly distasteful expression. "What the hell are you talking about, Brat? Art is something that lasts the test of time, an object which ages beautifully and gracefully." The red head turned his clay sculpture around. It was of a boy with short spiky hair, wearing a long cloak, and they also appeared to be wearing a mask which had a swirl in it. The figure seemed oddly familiar, though the blonde couldn't think where. The doll gave him an odd sense of De Ja Vu. "Art is Eternal."

There was a silence between them, filled only with the threatening glare which they gave each other. The bell took that moment to go. Deidara, without taking his eyes off of Sasori, put the deformed clay bird back into the bag of clay, while the red head stood up.

"So, un…" Neither of them even blinked as they continued to glare at the other.

A sly smile unexpectedly curled the red head's lips. "If you don't want another black eye, I recommend going to the library at Recess and Lunch. Akatsuki generally avoid the section it's in because the Librarian has it out for Pein. Now if you'd excuse me, Brat, I'm going to put this in the kiln. Don't wait up for me. I hate to keep others waiting." Sasori stood up and disappeared out one of the three doors.

Deidara blinked at the red head as he left. What the…Whose side was Sasori on anyway? He gave a frown and decided to go after the red head. He found Sasori in the back store room where the kiln was, placing his small statue in the oven. "Wait a minute, un. Why did you tell me that?"

Sasori turned around, giving the blonde and annoyed frown. "I don't need reasons for doing stuff, Brat. I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want." He closed the kiln's door and looked back to Deidara. Sasori grabbed onto the blonde's chin, and gave him a smirk. "So don't 'bite my head off'." They held that position for a few seconds, before Sasori gave an annoyed sigh, releasing the blonde's face with a flick of his hand. "Whatever. It was just advice. Use it, or don't." With that, the red head walked out of the store room.

The blonde frowned and rubbed his chin. Wow, if Art was supposed to be the highlight of his day, then damn well today was going to suck. "What a jerk, un."

-x-

He had been right. Today was going to suck. Deidara looked around his Drama class to see that, like Sport, all of the Akatsuki Members were in his class. Except this time, the only one who wasn't in Akatsuki was himself. He resisted the urge to start slamming his head against a wall.

"Okay class," the teacher was a blond boy with bright blue eyes, "I'm Mr Uzumaki, though you can all call me Naruto." The class was silent. "…Anyway, Dattebayo, does anyone have any ideas of what you wanna do for your first assessment?"

"Can we do musical theatre, un?"

The class was silent for a little under a minute. Naruto gave a thoughtful noise, and then grinned. "Put your hand up if you wanna do an assessment on musical theatre?"

Deidara looked at the Akatsuki, surprised when he saw Itachi put his hand up. The blonde watched as Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan and Zetsu also put their hands up. Sasori and Pein's hands remained down. The red head sneered. "Musical theatre? Well, I can see why the Gay Boy wants to do it." There was silence, and much to everyone's shock, Sasori put his hand up. "But I guess it's far too amusing to give up the chance of seeing the blonde crash and burn." He gave a smirk.

Pein's hand went up as well. "Sasori has the right idea. Okay then, let's do musical theatre."

"Oh my!" Naruto clapped his hands together. "This is great! Believe it! I didn't expect you all to put your hands up, but this is excellent! Okay then, get into groups of however large, and however small you want. Once in a group, you are to choose a song from a musical. In a few weeks time, you're going to perform it in front of an audience. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Okay then. Go nuts, Dattebayo!"

The rest of the day had been insignificant. Deidara made up his mind that he would sing 'Word of Your Body Reprise', with the supposed Phantom of the auditorium.

-x- The next day –x-

The door was unlocked that morning. "Guess that means that Sasori already came by this morning…" He shrugged and walked inside the performing arts centre. "Danna, un?"

The blonde made his way to the auditorium, not at all surprised to see that the stage lights were on while the audience lights were pitch-black.

"Had a sweetheart on his knee, so faithful and adoring," the blonde began to sing, "and he touched me, and I let him love me, so let that be my story~"

Nothing, not even Tobi. The blonde gave a sigh and went back stage. There was a staircase which he had yet to explore. He wasn't surprised that the lights for the upper floor were already on, and he began up the steps, soon reaching the top. The room was filled with costumes. Much to his shock, a familiar boy with long black hair was browsing through the lines of clothing. Huh? "Itachi, un?" The raven haired boy turned his head to look at him.

"Deidara?" Itachi tilted his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, un." The blonde scratched the back of his head and frowned. "I was just looking for someone."

"If you would like to know what I was doing up here, Pein asked me to begin searching for suitable costumes for our group performance." Itachi looked back to the racks, browsing them with a critical eye.

"Oh, what song are you doing?" The blonde have a cough. "If you don't mind me asking, that is, un…"

"We're doing Stick to the Status Quo from High School Musical." Itachi gave a gentle hum as he took an old fashioned school uniform from the rack.

Deidara wrinkled his nose in distaste. "That's not even a musical." Itachi walked over to the blonde, holding the uniform out for him. "Huh?" Deidara took it, questionably.

"My sources tell me you are doing the song Word of Your Body Reprise from Spring Awakening. This outfit seems fairly suitable for your costume." Itachi took a second glance at the racks. "There are several in case that one doesn't fit. If you may excuse me now, I must go, seeing as the bell will toll soon. Good luck with finding the person you are looking for." The raven boy walked past Deidara and disappeared down the stairs.

The blonde frowned and looked back to the costume, hanging it back on the rack. It would be a good outfit to wear…He memorised the rack which the old fashioned school uniforms were located and walked back down the staircase to see Itachi had disappeared. Deidara sighed and turned the light switch for the costume room off.

Wait…How did Itachi know about his song, or about which would be a suitable costume for it…?

-x-

Nothing interesting had happened the rest of the day. In Art he hadn't said a thing to Sasori, and in Drama he had just worked on his singing alone. In fact, nothing exciting happened for the rest of the week.

-x- Monday

"The performance is next week on Wednesday, un. Are you going to come?"

Deidara's father smiled at the blonde through the reverse mirror. "Of course. Your other father and I can't wait to see it."

Yeah, he had two fathers. He didn't have any biological link to either of them, but Deidara loved them both all the same. They adopted him when the blonde was less than a year old. His mother had been only 16 years old when she had gotten pregnant, and she hadn't been able to keep him. Deidara received a card from her every year on his birthday, and he was thankful that she hadnt gotten an abortion, as many women would have done.

"Awesome, un." Deidara gave a smile.

-x-

Deidara stood in the auditorium. The stage lights were on, and the audience lights were off. "I need your help, Danna, un. You see, we're having a performance next week…I'm going to be singing Word of Your Body Reprise…And you're the only other person I know who knows the song…So I was wondering if you could sing it with me, Danna, un…" Silence. "You wouldn't even have to do anything aside from singing, you don't have to reveal yourself or anything…I just need you to sing, un…"

…Nothing.

A shadow sat behind the sixth row of seats, hidden from the blonde's sight. He frowned in thought. What should he do?

-x-

"I want to go on your team, un."

The Akatsuki stared at Deidara in shock. Pein raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "You're joking, right?"

It was sport, and Deidara wanted to join the Akatsuki for Splatter Ball. "Why don't you put it to a vote, un? Majority rules."

"…Fine then." Pein scoffed. "We'll put it to a vote. Hands up if you want Deidara on our team." Hidan's hand went up. Then Konan's, Kisame's, Sasori's, Zetsu's, Kakuzu's, and finally Itachi's. Pein glared at the group. "…Fine then, Deidara is on our team. But don't think that you're in Akatsuki."

Deidara nodded and the game began.

-x-

Deidara frowned at the bluenette as they were busy preparing hazelnut and white chocolate cookies. "Hey Konan, can you tell me a bit about the Akatsuki?"

The girl blinked at him, and then smiled. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I wondering if you could tell me about Pein, Itachi, Zetsu, Sasori and Hidan…No offence, but I really don't understand them at all…" He gave a shrug and slid the tray of cookies into the oven to bake.

Konan gave a thoughtful hum and started to play with her hair, a habit which Deidara had began to notice. In fact, most of the Akatsuki had little nervous habits which he had noticed on closer inspection.

Pein would fiddle with his lower right nose piercing, none of the others, just always that one. Kisame would end his sentences with 'Desu Ne' (similar to how Deidara sometimes said 'un'), Itachi would always close his eyes to think, Kakuzu tapped his finger when he became impatient, Sasori seemed to space out a lot (especially in art), Zetsu talked to himself, and Hidan always swore.

"Okay, well…Pein is an orphan, as am I. We've known each other since we were little. He hates change and likes being in control. Itachi is from a poor family, so he has a lot of pressure on being successful so that he can help them. Zetsu has a split personality on account of his parents splitting up when he was little. Sasori's parents are dead, but he lives with his grandmother. He turned to art in hopes of trying to get over their deaths, and unfortunately he isn't very good with emotions. Hidan is a Jashinist, so he is a bit of a masochist/sadist. His family are rich, though he hates them for being so snobby. Anything else you need to know?"

"…Out of your group, which three do you think are the best singers, un?"

"Huh? Oh…" She frowned in thought. "Personally I believe Itachi, Hidan and I are the best singers. Though Zetsu and Kakuzu refuse to sing for the time being." Konan gave a sigh. "We'll have to convince them to sing, seeing as the criteria of the assignment includes everyone singing at least one line."

Deidara nodded. "Well, I hope it all works out, un."

-x- The next day –x-

Deidara opened the door to the auditorium, surprised to see that something black lay on the stage. The blonde frowned and walked under the blazing bright lights, picking up the object. It was a black headband.

Deidara gulped. Did Danna leave it here? The blonde tied it around his eyes, and the world turned dark.

"I need an answer, un. Danna, I need to you to sing with me…" Deidara held his hand out in mid air. "If you agree to help me, then take my hand, un."

…Nothing.

Deidara stood there completely still for at least a minute. Maybe he really was just insane…

The blonde's blood suddenly chilled as he recognised the soft sound of footsteps getting closer to him. That was when the blonde realised that he was absolutely terrified…What was he getting himself into?

The ghost might not be friendly! It might kill him! It might haunt him! It might be some kind of demon!

Deidara gulped as he heard the footsteps halt right in front of him. A few seconds passed, and now the only thing that the blonde could hear was his own heartbeat.

He suddenly felt his hand get slapped away in rejection. His heart skipped a beat. It wasn't a ghost after all! But…Now he would have to probably change songs seeing as he would most likely have to do a solo now…

"Go on, Danna, help Sempai!" Deidara recognised the far off voice of Tobi. The blonde heard the sound of footsteps walking away from him. He frowned in disappointment.

Deidara suddenly felt gentle palms press against his cheeks. His breath caught in his throat at the sudden warmth which was an odd difference to the cold air of the auditorium. "…Da-"

The blonde was cut off when he unexpectedly felt a pair of soft lips press against his own in a tender act. A few seconds later he felt the other mouth pull away. Deidara flung his arms around the invisible person's neck, rejoining their lips in a heated kiss. A pair of kind arms wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies close. Deidara opened his mouth and he felt a cold, wet, tongue brush against his own. Fuck, it felt like electricity was running between their bodies.

Abruptly, Danna pulled away from the kiss, letting go of the blonde. Deidara could hear himself and the other boy (he was positive now that he was a boy considering his chest had been smooth and breast-free) panting from lack of air.

"So you'll sing with me, un?" He felt a hand caress his cheek tenderly in reply.

Whoops. The figure shook his head to clear it, pulling his hand away from the blonde's perfect face. Dammit. Now look where he had gotten himself! Oh well…Danna was going to be furious at him…

Deidara heard a door close and guessed that Danna had left. He pulled the blindfold down so it sat around his neck. Deidara looked around the room to see that Tobi had also disappeared. He placed his fingers to his still tingling lips, frowning slightly. Fuck, that kiss… "Well this is stupid, un…I think I love someone when I don't even know anything about them…"

-x-

Songs Sung/Mentioned-

Word of Your Body Reprise – Spring Awakening (A song about love (Homosexual))

Whispering – Spring Awakening (A song about hope)


	4. Don't Do Sadness

SasoDei – Spring Awakening – Chapter 4

Don't Do Sadness

"I love you, Danna, un~" … There was suddenly an awkward silence between the two artists. The blonde had mentally dazed off in art class, thinking about the kiss, and he had become a little carried away. Deidara blinked and his face turned red as he came back to reality. Sasori was currently giving him a look of both disgust and annoyance.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I just asked why you were looking at the wall like it was about to bitch slap you."

"I'm sorry…I was thinking about something, and I kind of dazed off…" Deidara gulped and whined quietly in embarrassment. The red head's gaze softened slightly.

"Well what were you thinking about then?" Sasori ran a hand through his hair; a habit that Deidara had noticed was similar to Konan's.

"Hey! That's none of your business, un!" Deidara glared at the red head, before remembering what Konan had said about Sasori…He wasn't good with emotions, according to her… "Hey Sasori…Do you like singing?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow "Not really." The red head looked down at the little clay figure he was painting. It was the one he had been working on last week. At the moment he was painting the mask a bright orange colouration. "I think singing is stupid."

Deidara nodded but wasn't fully convinced. "Well, have you heard of a musical called Spring Awakening, un?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what the hell you are talking about, Brat. Now shut up and let me paint."

-x-

"Hey Hidan, un." The blonde waved to his friend as the zealot walked up to him.

"Yo." The albino grinned widely at Deidara and both began to walk home. "How's school?"

"It's alright. Today I proved that there really isn't a ghost in the auditorium, un." The blonde grinned sheepishly at Hidan. "Turns out, it's most likely just a student at this school."

"Really? Dammit. How did you fucking find out?"

"He kissed me." Deidara shrugged. "I don't think that ghosts are able to kiss people, un, I mean…They're ghosts! Wouldn't they just phase through you?"

Hidan burst out laughing. "That's fucking funny! You let a ghost kiss you just so you could prove whether he was a ghost or not?" He coughed a few times and smirked. "So what did Casanova look like exactly?"

Deidara blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not quite sure, un, I was wearing a blindfold…See?" He pointed to the black headband around his neck.

Hidan blinked at it. "Where did you find that?"

"It was in the auditorium when I went this morning." Deidara shrugged. "Why do you ask, un?"

"That's my headband. I lost it yesterday after sport." Hidan grinned. "Thanks for finding it, Barbie."

Deidara took the headband off and gave it to the albino, frowning subtly in thought. "…Hey Hidan…Do you like to sing?"

"Fuck yeah! Singing is fun!" The albino slipped the headband around his neck, positioning it correctly.

"Sing something, un."

Hidan thought for a few seconds before beginning to sing. "The two of us will start off caring, all about this life we're sharing. You and I, we'll be HIGH upon the fumes of Lo-ah-ove. You'll laugh at my jokes; we'll be as sweet as two cherry cokes. And that, that's what's gonna happen!"

"Sounds wonderful, un." Deidara smiled at the albino. He had a good voice and was a good actor, the blonde had to admit. Plus the fact that he knew that song, seeing as it was from the musical I Love You Because. "Have you heard of Spring Awakening?"

"Of course, Spring Awakening is the fucking best musical ever! There's suicide, abortion, rape, girls being sexually abused by their fathers, gay guys, all the fucking good stuff!" He clapped his hands together. "Do you know that my dad writes musicals?" Deidara shook his head. "Well he does, so iTunes is stuffed to the brim with thousands of different musicals. I have over 54 different fucking ones on my iPod Touch!"

"Really, un?" The blonde only had 32 musicals on his…

"Yep! But don't get the wrong idea, I ain't gay. It's stupid that they reckon if a guy likes musical theatre, it automatically makes him a fucking homo-pussy…" Hidan shrugged and then grinned again. "Well, this is my street. Later Barbie."

"See you, un." Deidara waved and they split. Deidara gave a thoughtful hum. "So that was Hidan's headband…He knows about Spring Awakening…And I have to admit he is a good singer, un…"

-x-

Deidara was walking to school that day. The blonde hadn't seen Hidan while he had been walking, so he had gone alone…

"Deidara?" The blonde turned around to see a familiar figure walking behind him.

"Oh, hi Itachi." Deidara smiled at the raven, stopping so that he could catch up to the blonde. "How are you, un?"

"I'm alright I guess." Itachi gave a shrug and they began to walk to school together. "Did you find your 'Friend' from the other day?"

"Well…" The blonde gave a cough. "You could say that I did."

Itachi closed his eyes, and then opened them a few seconds later. "How is the musical going?"

Deidara gave a shrug. "It's going okay…Hey, do you like Spring Awakening?"

"It's a pretty good musical. My best friend was pretty obsessed with it at primary school, so I learnt all the songs from him." He gave a shrug.

"Can you sing, Itachi, un?"

"Sure…" He began to sing. "Awful sweet, to be a little butterfly…Just winging over things, and nothing deep inside. Nothing going, going wild in you, you know, you're slowing by the river side, or floating high in blue, or maybe cool to be a little summer wind. Like once through everything and then away again, with the taste of dust in your mouth all day but no need to know, like sadness, you just sail away. 'Cause you know, I don't do sadness. Not even a little bit. Just don't need it in my life, don't want any part of it. I don't do sadness, hey I've done my time, looking back on it all, then it blows my mind. I don't do sadness, so been there. Don't do sadness, just done care."

… "You're a really good singer, un." It really wasn't the singing that was beautiful, more like the emotion behind his voice which was truly saddening.

"Thanks. Spring Awakening is a very tragic musical."

"Who were you talking about before? …You said that your best friend in Primary school was obsessed with it…" Deidara scratched the back of his head.

Itachi closed his eyes. "Sasori."

-x-

"Is there perhaps a reason why you are looking at me so intently, Brat?" Sasori frowned at the blonde and ran a hand through his hair.

Deidara blinked. "Well…It's just that Itachi told me that in primary school you were pretty obsessed with Spring Awakening…And yesterday you said that you hadnt even heard of it, un…So…Were you-"

"Lying?" Sasori raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, I never actually denied that I liked Spring Awakening. You just jumped to conclusions." The red head dipped his paint brush into a small puddle of white paint. "Spring Awakening is alright, I guess."

"Can you sing, un?"

"…Sure, I guess." Sasori cleared his throat, and then began to sing. "Where I go, when I go there, no more memory anymore. Only men on distant ships, the women with them, swimming with them, to shore. Where I go, when I go there, no more whispering anymore. Only hymns upon your lips, a mystic wisdom rising with them, to shore. Touch me. Just like that. And I'll; oh yeah, now that's heaven. Now, that I like, God that's so nice, now lower down, where the sins lie." A smirk spread on the red heads lips. "How's that?"

Sasori's voice was nothing special. It was alright, as in he could hit the notes, though there was nothing behind the lyrics, such as feeling or meaning. Deidara nodded. "You're good at hitting the notes…You must be really familiar with the songs, un."

The red head shrugged. "I guess. It was my mother's favourite musical, so all the songs are on my iPod. I learnt them all off by heart in her memory."

Deidara nodded. "I never had a mother…Though I have two dads, un."

"So you're like a clone, or something?" Sasori chuckled for the first time since Deidara had been there.

Deidara listen to the chuckle suspiciously. "No, I was adopted shortly after I was born."

"That's nice, Brat." Sasori placed his paint brush down. "Well, what about you?"

"Huh?" The blonde frowned. "What about me?"

"I don't sing for no one, Brat. Show me what you got."

Deidara gulped, but gave a nod. He closed his eyes and sung the first song that came to mind. "There's a part I can't tell, about the Dark I know well…You say, 'time for bed now child', mum just smiles that smile, just like she never saw me, just like she never saw me…So I leave, run, just to hide, knowing deep inside, you are coming to me, you are coming to me. You say all you want is just a 'Kiss goodnight', then you hold me and you whisper 'Child the Lord wont mind. It's just you and me, Child you're a beauty. God its good the loving, ain't it good tonight? You ain't seen nothing yet, gonna treat you right, it's just you and me, Child you're a beauty'…"

"That song is pretty sad, I guess." Sasori gave a shrug and pushed his small, finished, sculpture over to the blonde. "Here."

Deidara picked up the statuette, examining the red head's creation. It was of a boy with short black hair, a black cloak which had several red and white clouds on. His face was covered by a bright orange swirled mask. "Does it have a name, un?"

"Yeah, his name is Madara." Sasori's gave the small figure a grim expression. "You can keep it as long as you promise not to break him because of your petty views of 'Art'."

"Really?" Deidara smiled at Sasori. "Thanks, un."

That settled it. Danna was either Hidan, Itachi or Sasori.

-x-

"What do you think, Tobi?" It was now Drama, and Deidara sat with his raven friend in the auditorium. He showed Tobi the figure of Madara that Sasori had given him.

"…Tobi thinks that-"

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Deidara looked to the stage to see Pein and the rest of Akatsuki standing there. "We're going to use this area to practise."

"Okay, un, come on To-" Deidara looked to see that the raven had disappeared. "Tobi? Quit hiding under the chairs you coward!" The blonde began to look under the chairs, trying to find the raven haired boy.

"What are you doing? Get out already."

"Just a second, un, I'm just trying to find my friend, Tobi. Come on Tobi, quit being a coward!"

The room suddenly went a few degrees colder. "…What did you just say?" Deidara looked back to the stage to see everyone was staring at him. A look of absolute fury suddenly plastered Pein's face. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DISRESPECT AN AKATSUKI MEMBER, LET ALONE ONE WHO IS DEAD!"

Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu rushed forward, grabbing onto their leader before he got the chance to bash the blonde into a bloody pulp.

Deidara starred at them in shock. "Dead…? What are you talking about, un…? I was just talking to him…He was sitting right next to me…" He saw Itachi and Sasori exchange a solemn expression.

The blonde noticed then that a shadow appeared in front of Pein. It was Tobi.

"What's wrong, Leader-Sama? Tobi's right here! Tobi isn't dead!" Pein didn't react at all, seeming to not even see the raven haired boy.

Itachi stepped forward, "Pein, you and the others go back to the normal room. Sasori and I will tell Deidara."

The orange haired boy glared hard at the blonde and straightened up somewhat. "Fine then." Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu let go of their leader, and he walked off backstage. Konan shot Deidara a worried expression, and then followed him. In less than a minute, the only ones left in the auditorium were Sasori, Itachi, Deidara and Tobi.

"Tobi doesn't get it…" The raven looked between the three boys. "Why doesn't Leader-Sama see Tobi?"

Itachi hopped off the front of the stage and sat down in the front row seat. Deidara hesitated before sitting in the seat next to him, statuette still held in his hands. Sasori sat down on the edge of the stage, and Tobi sat next to him.

"You see, Tobi, you died two years ago. Don't you remember?" Tobi shook his head. "…"

Sasori gave a sigh. "Listen Tobi, you failed, and your parents were mad at you. So you came here and…Well…" Sasori made a gun shape with his hand and pointed it at his head, giving a cocking motion. "Bang."

Deidara suddenly understood the song which Tobi had sung when he had first met him. Tobi had a little gun, little gun, little gun; Tobi had a little gun, which gave a great big bang.

Tobi gave each of them a wounded expression, his one visible eye widening with tears. "But…But…" The raven burst out crying. "IT'S NOT TRUE! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

With that, the boy disappeared from sight. There was a sudden buzz and the lights went off. Deidara wasn't sure of what happened next. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his body, and he was pulled suddenly to the side. There was a loud crash behind Deidara, and the blonde felt terrified.

As soon as it had started, it was over. The lights flickered back on, and Deidara looked over his shoulder. A row of three seats had been hurled through the air at the spot where he had previously been sitting. The chairs were mangled, and Deidara gulped. He looked to the floor to see that the small statuette sat partly broken. The blonde was about to look to his saviour, when the lights suddenly flickered out once more. Deidara felt the arms release him, and he was pushed in the direction of the exit. He started running, completely terrified. All that the blonde knew was that he had to get the hell out of there.

Deidara reached the exit, slamming the door open with his shoulder. He got out of the auditorium, and was filled with relief. The blonde caught his breath and looked back at the door. Wait…Where were Itachi and Sasori?

Deidara knew what he had to do.

The blonde opened the door and marched back into the dark auditorium. "Dammit Tobi! Turn the lights back on this instant, un! I'm your Sempai, and I don't care HOW upset you are, you have to do what I say. Get over it, Tobi!" A few moments of hesitation went by, when all of a sudden the lights turned back on for a second time. "Now apologize, Tobi."

"…Tobi is sorry, Sempai, Renshi and Danna…" The raven haired figure appeared on the stage, rubbing his one visible eye. He gave a sniffle. "Please forgive Tobi…"

Deidara looked to see Sasori and Itachi were still in the audience area. The red head was helping the raven, who appeared to have hurt his leg somehow.

Wait…Tobi had said 'Danna'…That meant that it was either Itachi or Sasori!

"It's okay, Tobi." Deidara went to help support Itachi. "What happened?"

"I tripped when I was trying to escape. Most likely possibility is that I sprained my ankle." Itachi grimaced as he applied some pressure to his foot. "Yeah, definitely."

"Let's get you to the sick bay, un."

...Itachi or Sasori…One of them had just saved his life…Which one was Danna?

-x-

That's What's Going to Happen – I Love You Because (A song about Dating)

Don't Do Sadness – Spring Awakening (A song about Suicide)

Touch Me – Spring Awakening (A song about sexual frustrations)

The Dark I Know Well – Spring Awakening (A song about Child Abuse)

Happy Birthday to me~


	5. The Word of Your Body

SasoDei - Spring Awakening – Chapter 5

The Word of Your Body

Itachi had to stay back in the Sick Bay for his parents. The bell had gone a few minutes earlier, so the two remaining boys were told to go home.

"I need to stop off at the auditorium." Sasori picked up his bag from his faction's locker section, slinging it onto his back. "It's my job to lock the doors to it, and open them in the mornings."

Deidara nodded. "I need to go there anyway, un. During the tussle I accidentally dropped the sculpture you gave me..."

Sasori gave a hum and they started walking towards the building. The blonde grabbed his bag when they reach his own faction's locker area, considering that it was on the way to the Performing Arts Centre anyway.

-x-

"It's broken…" Deidara gave a sad look at the statue. The head and its right arm had busted off. "Sorry, Sasori…"

The red head took the statue and parts from the blonde. "You know, I can always fix it for you. Just needs a bit of gluing."

Deidara blinked up at the boy. "Really, un?" He stood back up off of the floor. "Wouldn't it be a bit of a…hassle?"

Sasori gave a shrug, slipping the statue into his bag and the parts in his pocket. "Not really, it would give me something to do. Now come on."

"What should we do about Tobi, un…?" The blonde looked around, not seeing the raven any where.

"He'll probably be sulking for the next few days. Don't worry; this isn't the first time that something like this has happened. He'll forget all about it soon enough."

"That's not what I meant…" Deidara frowned. "How come only Itachi, you and I saw him?"

Sasori gave a shrug. "I think that everyone can see him, they just chose to ignore him. People hate what they don't understand."

"…He seemed to want Pein to see him a lot…" Deidara blinked. "Wait a minute…I have an idea…"

"An idea, Brat?"

"Yeah!" the blonde grinned up at the red head. "I'll tell you it later after I have it all worked out…But let's just say that it's kind of…'Next to Normal', un."

-x-

Sasori and Deidara were walking home together, seeing as their houses were in the same direction. "Why don't I ever see you walking home?"

The red head shrugged. "Probably because I have to lock the auditorium, by the time I leave you have probably already left."

Deidara nodded. "What about in the mornings? Do you walk?"

"Yeah, I leave the house at 7 and I'm usually there at 7:30. Really depends if I dawdle or not." Sasori ran a hand through his hair.

"…Thanks for saving me from getting smashed by that chair, Sasori, un…"

The red head looked over at the blonde, raising an eyebrow. "Huh? Oh, it was probably Itachi that did that. I was busy trying to think about how to stop Tobi. Which reminds me, what the hell is wrong with you? I mean, what in the world would make you actually yell at a ghost?" Sasori sighed. "You're insane."

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" The blonde pouted.

"You know, you shouldn't pull expressions like that." The red head gave the blonde a sly smile which made Deidara's blood go cold. "Someone might mistake you for being cute and try to rape you."

…Deidara smirked challengingly back at the fellow artist. "Good thing that I have you here then, _Master_ Sasori. No one would try to rape me when I have someone so intimidating with me, un."

Sasori's smirk faded, and he turned his head sharply with a loud 'humph'. "Oh please, like anyone would want to rape you anyway, Brat."

Deidara continued to smirk, rolling his eyes. "Oh," the blonde stopped walking, "this is my house, un! Nearly went by it." Deidara laughed, scratching the back oh his head. "Thanks for walking me home, Master."

The blonde suddenly felt the red head lift up the bang over his left eye. He was still as Sasori frowned at his still bruised eye. "It's getting better. Will probably be gone by this time next week." He gave a hum and let go of the blonde locks. "Whatever. See ya, Brat." The red head turned and continued walking down the foot path.

Deidara blinked at Sasori as he disappeared around a corner. "…Sasori…I hope that you're Danna, un…Cause…" The blonde frowned. "I think I have a crush on you…"

-x-

"Hey Master." Deidara waved at the red head as he saw him walking down the footpath.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Are you retarded or something?"

The blonde artist gave a pout. "Bastard, un."

"I told you not to do that, Brat." The red head ran a hand through his hair, the blonde walking beside him. "So what are you doing anyway? It's 7:05am."

"Huh? Well, I just thought that since I'd be walking to school anyway, so I might as well walk with someone I know, un." Deidara smiled at him and Sasori gave a smirk, stopping in his tracks.

The blonde gave a confused frown and stopped as well. "I think you're lying, Brat." Deidara's eyes widened when he suddenly felt palms press against his cheeks. Sasori leaned down slightly so his lips were only a few centimetres away from the blonde's. "Actually, I think that the reason is because you have a little crush. What do you have to say to that, Brat?"

"…" Deidara gulped and, not knowing what else to do, softly began to sing. "Just too unreal, all this, watching the words fall from my lips. Baiting some girl with hypotheses, haven't you heard the word of your body? Don't feel a thing, you wish…Grasping at pearls with my fingertips. Holding her hand like some little tease…Haven't you heard the word, of my wanting?"

The world was quiet around them.

"…Humph, stupid Brat." Sasori sneered and let go of the blonde's face, starting to walk again. Deidara shook his head to return to reality.

"Wait a minute, un!" The red head turned his head, giving the blonde a surprisingly dirty look.

"Listen you little Brat. Don't get the idea that just because I'm nice to you, it automatically means I hold you in some regards. I recommend you get over this stupid little crush A.S.A.P." Sasori stopped walking again and pulled his bag from his shoulders. "Dan- I almost forgot." He pulled the repaired statuette from his schoolbag, handing it to the blonde with a smile. "Here, all fixed."

Deidara took it, slightly freaked out by the red head's odd mood swings. '_Sasori's parents are dead, but he lives with his grandmother. He turned to art in hopes of trying to get over their deaths, and unfortunately he isn't very good with emotions.' _That's what Konan said…

Not good with emotions? Guess this is what she meant…

"Thanks, Master." Deidara smiled and took the statue, examining the wounds. The cracks were barely visible. "Wow, un. You did a really good repair job!"

"I didn't do it for free, Brat." The red head gave another smirk. "It's gonna cost you one song."

"…But Master, I just sung a song." The blonde gave a pout, though Sasori's smirk didn't falter.

"That's okay then, how about I just take this as payment."

Much to Deidara's shock, Sasori leaned down and brought his lips into a kiss. The blonde immediately put his arms around the red head's neck, keeping a tight hold of the statuette. He felt Sasori's strong arms wrap around his slim waist, pulling them closer together. Deidara opened his mouth, and he felt their tongues collide.

They continued the small war, the kiss becoming more feverish. Deidara was becoming light-headed from lack of oxygen, but he didn't want to break the kiss for anything in the world. It was Sasori who appeared strong enough to pull their lips apart. They stood their panting, and Deidara seemed the one to break the silence. "Was that enough of a 'Payment', un?"

That was when he realised, Sasori wasn't the Phantom. The Phantom's kiss had been like electricity, this kiss was like lightening.

Sasori leaned back down and pecked him gently on the lips. "Sure, and there's your change."

Deidara felt whatever emotions he had held for the phantom disappear completely, consumed by this feeling he felt for the red head.

They pulled away so they could continue the walk to school. Deidara put the statuette away in his bag, and the two began to talk about the book they had to read in Literature, acting as if nothing had happened.

-x-

"Itachi!" The raven haired boy stopped and turned around. He had a pair of crutches and his ankle was bandaged. Deidara smiled and ran over to the boy. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me from getting crushed by those chairs yesterday, un."

The raven blinked at him, and then closed his eyes. "It was Sasori who saved you. I tried to help, but I tripped over before I could. That's how I got a sprained ankle."

"…I thanked Sasori for saving me, but he said that you saved me, un…"

Itachi's eyes opened and a gentle smile formed on his lips. "Sasori has a knack for lying. He's not good with emotions, as you might have noticed, and he hates the thought of others gaining information that they could hold against him. Don't take it personally."

Deidara frowned and nodded. "Okay, un…Thanks anyway. How's the ankle?"

"It's alright."

"…Itachi…Are you the Phantom, un?" The blonde gave the raven a somewhat hopeful expression.

Itachi yawned gently and closed his eyes once more. "I can't say that I am. Sorry."

-x-

The blonde didn't see the red head for the rest of the week, and when he asked the Akatsuki about it, they just told him not to worry.

Deidara was completely at a loss as to who the Phantom was.

It wasn't Hidan: Tobi had apologized to 'Danna', and he hadnt been in the room at the time.

It wasn't Sasori: The two kisses were far too different.

And it wasn't Itachi: He had said it wasn't him, and the raven didn't appear the kind of person to lie.

So who was the Phantom?

…Had he just been imagining the whole thing? The human mind was a pretty scary thing…

"I guess that I'll just have to wait to see who comes out of the wings at the performance on Wednesday, un…" Maybe he could get help from Tobi?

…Did he really want to be around a ghost? "No, un, Tobi is my friend whether he's living, dead or undecided!"

-x- Monday.

The blonde walked into the Performing Art's Centre. Surprisingly, the doors had been unlocked, even without Sasori. Someone else must have come around and unlocked them instead.

Deidara opened the door to the auditorium, not at all surprised to find the theatre lights on. He walked onto the stage, looking around. The blonde was about to call out for Tobi, when he suddenly saw a shadow emerge from between the stage wings. He was pushed to the ground, the figure smirking down at him.

"Good morning, Brat." Sasori.

"M-Master?" The blonde stuttered in shock. "Where have you been, un?"

Sasori gave a small shrug, continuing to smirk. "At home, thinking." The red head's expression suddenly became serious and thoughtful. He brought a hand to the blonde's cheek, running his palm across the soft flesh. "You really are beautiful…" Before Deidara could reply, the red head had already pressed their lips together.

The blonde melted into the kiss, opening his mouth for the red head's tongue to enter. Lightening coursed through his body as their tongues clashed. Deidara shuddered in pleasure as the simple kiss. God.

They pulled away for air, Deidara giving a slight moan as Sasori's mouth moved down to his neck, beginning to nip at the tender flesh. The blonde felt a hand begin to fiddle with his shirt, trying to undo the first button. Sasori suddenly stopped, pulling away from the blonde. Deidara blinked at the red head as he began to clutch his head, as if in pain.

"Dammit Tobi, get out of my head!" The blonde's eyes widened and he quickly crawled over to Sasori, seeing if he could help the red head. He wrapped his arms around the male, trying to comfort him.

"No Sempai!" Tobi suddenly appeared in front of them. "Don't miss our chance at being together!"

Deidara glared at the ghost. "What the hell, Tobi, un?"

"Tobi loves you, Sempai! And Tobi knows that Sempai loves Tobi as well!"

"I don't love you, Tobi, I-" The blonde was cut off when he was suddenly pulled against Sasori's body.

"Deidara is mine, Madara. So I recommend you fuck off before I suck you up a vacuum." There was silence, the only sound Deidara could hear being Sasori's slow heartbeat. The red head gave a slight sigh after a while. "He's gone." The blonde felt his self being pushed away from the red head.

Sasori stood up, stretching his aching arms. "…What the hell just happened, un?"

The red head looked over at the blonde, eyebrow raised. "Huh? Oh. You know that statue I gave you? When we were taking Itachi to the sick bay, Tobi must have slipped inside that broken sculpture. When I was fixing it, he must have slipped inside of my mind in hopes of you falling for him." Sasori groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Fuck. I have a headache the size of Madagascar…Fucking ghost. My granny noticed the change and forbade me from going to school. I slipped out the window."

Deidara didn't understand. "I thought you were acting weird…" He swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. The blonde stood up off of the ground. "But just then, you said about-"

"What? When I told him that you were 'Mine'? I was lying, Brat." Sasori walked forward and suddenly bought Deidara into a kiss. The blonde didn't know what the hell was happening. A tongue slipped inside his mouth, rubbing against his own. Deidara didn't know how to describe it this time. What was more powerful than lightening? Well, Sasori's lips were.

Deidara felt his knees go weak, and he had to grab hold of the red head's shirt just so he wouldn't fall over. Their lips were like a perfect symphony.

The blonde felt himself go light-headed, not realising that his lungs were screaming for oxygen. He pulled their lips apart, still connected by a trail of saliva. Both were panting for air. "Master, un~"

A sly smirk formed on the red head's lips, and he leaned forward to lick the saliva from the blonde's lips. "Yes, Brat?"

Deidara gulped. "C-Class will begin soon…"

Sasori chuckled. "Oh well, class can wait."

-x-

Songs Sung/Mentioned-

The Word of Your Body – Spring Awakening (A song about love (Heterosexual))


	6. The Guilty Ones

SasoDei – Spring Awakening – Chapter 6

The Guilty Ones

The next thing the blonde knew, he was on the floor again with Sasori above him. "W-What are you doing, un?" Deidara was frightened. Was Sasori being controlled by Tobi again?

"I'm proving that you are really mine, Deidara." Sasori began to undo the blonde's shirt buttons. "All mine."

"Wait…Wait, wait, wait!" The red head gave Deidara an annoyed expression, but he stopped unbutton the blonde's shirt. "What did you just call me, un?"

"It is your name, isn't it? I can't call you 'Brat' for the rest of our lives, now can I?"

"Huh? The rest of our lives, un?" Deidara blinked up at the red head, who gave a smirk down at him.

"Of course, Brat. You're mine, and I'll never let you go." The blonde suddenly brought his hands to the red head's cheeks, pulling him down so their lips locked once more. As they kissed, Sasori continued to unbutton the blonde's shirt, finally managing to complete the task. The red head pulled away from the kiss, moving his lips to the blonde's right nipple. He sucked on the small pink bud, causing the blonde to pant.

"B-B-But…You s-said you- Ah~" Sasori had just rubbed his hand against the bulge in his pants. Fuck. "You said that y-you were lying about me being y-yours, un~"

Sasori pulled away from the nipple, raising an eyebrow at the blonde while giving him a pleased smirk. "I was lying about lying." His lips moved to Deidara's other nipple.

"B-But Master-"

Sasori gave an annoyed sigh and pulled away from his nipple. He sung gently to the blonde. "Right and wrong, who's to say, which we should refuse? All we know, love survives, either way we chose. Where you ask, do we go, when the world's not right, you and I, we reply, someplace out of sight. Move towards the Darkness, welcome the unknown, face your blackest demons, find your biggest home. Lose your inhibitions. Love what once was vile, move toward the darkness, and smile." His voice was beautiful when it had emotion behind it.

"…The Addams Family Musical, un…" Deidara suddenly felt calm.

"Lose your inhibitions, Love." Sasori gave the blonde a tender kiss on the cheek. "You know that I'm 'Crazier than You'."

Deidara laughed gently at the pun, and then gave a solemn expression. "But what if someone finds us…"

"Let them." Sasori kissed the blonde on the lips. "You know Rent, don't you? No day but today."

"There's only us, there's only this, forget regret, all life is yours to miss…" Deidara gave him a smirk and moved his hands to the red head's arousal, undoing the button and zipper of the school pants. "Before I change my mind, un."

Sasori smirked back at the blonde. "You're acting like you have a choice, Brat." He undid Deidara's button and zipper as well, pulling his pants down, along with his boxers. The blonde hissed as the cold air danced upon his heated skin. A hand ran up his length, stroking him delicately. He gasped and felt three fingers enter his mouth. "Is this your first time?" Deidara gave a nod, beginning to suck on the digits. "Mine to."

The blonde closed his eyes to focus on the task at hand, trying to cover the red head's digits with an even coating of saliva. Sasori continued to stroke the blonde's length, trying to wait patiently for Deidara to finish with his fingers. The blonde, not wanting things to get awkward, decided that the red head's digits were lubricated enough. He gave a hum, signalling to Sasori, who removed his fingers from the blonde's mouth. He brought his hand down to Deidara's entrance, pushing one finger inside of him.

It didn't feel painful, though it felt a tiny bit odd. Sasori began to push his finger in deeper, as if searching for somethi- "Ah!" The blonde arched his back and bucked his hips. Fuck, what was that?

"You like that, Brat?" Sasori chuckled and pressed his finger against the blonde's prostate gland again, earning a similar reaction. The red head decided that it was about time to add in the other two fingers. When he did, however, Deidara gave a hiss of pain.

"Stop, un!" The blonde grabbed onto the red head's shoulders tightly. Sasori was still for a few seconds, before Deidara felt him remove his fingers. The blonde gave a sigh of relief. He let go of Sasori's shoulders putting his hands at his sides. "Th-thank you…"

The blonde felt hands spread his legs and lift his lower half partly into the air. Before Deidara could do anything, he already felt the red head pushing inside of him. The blonde grabbed onto the back of Sasori's shirt, wanting to cry out in pain. But by that time the red head had already become fully sheathed inside of him. "Sorry." Sasori kissed the blonde tenderly on the lips. "I couldn't help myself."

"Just stay still, un." The blonde gave a pained sigh, trying to relax his muscles. The red head gave a nod and kissed the blonde once more.

A minute (or two) went by with just their heavy breathing to fill the void. Sasori was getting fairly annoyed. Every instinct in his body was telling him to start fucking the blonde, and disobeying the little voices was giving him a headache. "Can I go yet?" He tried to keep as much irritation out of his voice as he could, but some still seemed to lace his voice.

The blonde had almost forgotten how impatient Sasori was (but at least now he was positive that this was the actual Sasori and not Tobi). He had been physically ready for a while, in that the pain had become tolerable. But mentally he wasn't sure…He was about to have sex for the first time…He was only sixteen years old…He'd only known Sasori for two weeks…They were both only adolescence… "I'm ready, un…"

Sasori gave a nod in relief and pulled mostly out of 'his' blonde boy. The red head's body gave a solid thrust forward, which made Deidara give a soft groan on pain laced with pleasure. Not good enough.

He continued to pull out of the blonde and then thrust back in, trying to find Deidara's sweet spot. Where was that bundle of nerves dammit?

Three mores thrusts and he had finally found it (or he assumed he had). Deidara gave a moan and dug his fingers into the redhead's clothed back. Good. Sasori pulled out and gave a harder thrust in at the same angle. Deidara gave a louder moan this time, and he wrapped his arms around the red head tightly. Sasori pressed their lips together as he continued to drive his length into the blonde's prostate, swallowing all of the noises of pleasure which Deidara offered.

This was almost better than he had imagined it would be.

Sasori pulled their lips apart, moving his hand down to play with the blonde's weeping length. Deidara groaned in approval, bucking his hips. The blonde didn't care anymore whether he was mentally ready for sex or not. "Harder, un~"

The red head wasn't one to deny something which would benefit the both of them. He slammed in as hard as he could, hitting the blonde's prostate repeatedly.

Deidara was the first to cave. He came over his own chest, giving a piercing moan. His hot walls clamped around Sasori's member, increasing the pleasure to the red head. He continued to thrust inside of the blonde, just wanting to release as well. Sasori shuddered as he finally got his wish, filling Deidara up with his own essence.

They lay their panting, trying to catch their breaths. After a few minutes, Sasori finally spoke. "So wanna go again, Brat?"

"Hell yeah, un~"

-x-

Sasori and Deidara both lay in each other arms, seemingly content with the world. They had done it two more times, and were finally worn out.

"…God, un…"

"Yeah…I love you, Brat." Sasori gave the blonde a kiss on the forehead, rubbing his back tenderly.

Deidara was stunned by the words. Sasori loved him? Well that was great! It was time for the blonde to come clean and confess his own love for the red head. "I wonder what class the others are in at the moment, un." Wait…What? "I mean, I wonder how long till the end of the day bell rings." Why the hell couldn't he say it? I love you to. I love you, you bastard. I fucking love you Sasori. Anything along those lines would suffice, so why couldn't he make his mouth say the words?

"You alright, Brat?" The red head gave the blonde an odd look.

_I'm just a bit tongue tied._ "I'm just a bit surprised."

"Why?" Sasori gave a smirk. "Because I actually told the truth for once?" He chuckled. "I guess that is something to be a bit surprised over."

_Laugh as well. _"Are you kidding? I think hell is about to freeze over." What in the world was happening to his mouth?

"I was just kidding, Brat. I don't lie that much."

_I know, I was just teasing, un. _"Of course you do, un."

Sasori sat up, causing the blonde to also have to sit up. The red head gave Deidara an offended look. "Seriously Dei, joke's over."

_I __can't control my mouth._ "Who's joking, Danna?"

Both of their eyes widened simultaneously. Danna? Why had his mouth called him Danna? "Okay, now you're starting to scare me, Brat."

_It's not me._ "Speak for yourself. I was pretty scared too when you decided to rape me."

Okay, something was _definitely_ wrong.

"I didn't rape you, Brat." Sasori glared at him.

_I know you didn't, un__._ "Fuck you, un."

Sasori gave a growl and stood up, pulling his shirt back on. "You know what? Screw it. I don't need this conversation." He buttoned up his shirt and stormed over to the door.

The blonde quickly stood as well, pulling his pants and boxers back on.

_Wait!_ "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Sasori didn't look back at the blonde as he walked out of the auditorium, the doors slamming shut behind him.

Deidara gave a sad frown. "But I love you, Sasori…" Oh great, _now _he had control over his mouth. Deidara gave a growl, knowing exactly who the culprit was. "TOBI! SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT, UN!"

The raven boy appeared standing two metres away from the blonde, grinning at him stupidly. "Hey Sempai! Tobi saw what happened. Don't worry, Tobi still loves Sempai!"

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Deidara was absolutely furious. Tears of pain and anger were rolling down his cheeks in a never ending storm.

"Tobi doesn't know what Sempai is talking about. Tobi is a Good Boy." He continued to grin at the blonde.

"YOU'RE SO INFURIATING! I HOPE YOU DIE AGAIN, UN!" Deidara pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it up. "You know what, Tobi? I'll never love you. Not because you're a ghost, but because I love Sasori. I hope you burn in hell, un!" Deidara stormed out of the auditorium as well, slamming the door behind him hard.

Tobi was left standing there alone. Always alone. A small silver tear ran down from the ghost's one eye. "…I just didn't want to be alone…"

-x- Tuesday

Art class. Sasori and Deidara sat in silence.

The blonde didn't know what to say. Would Sasori believe him if he said that Tobi had taken control of his mouth?

"Master…I'm sorry, it wasn't me. You see, Tobi-"

"I don't care, Brat. I don't want to hear excuses. 'Quoth the Brat: Fuck you.'"

Deidara felt so terrible. "Please listen to me, Sasori…I lov-"

The bell went off and the red head stood up. "Drop dead." Sasori was the first to disappear out the door.

"…I love you, un…" Deidara closed his eyes and sung gently to himself. "Something's started crazy, sweet and unknown. Something you keep on a box on the street, and now it's longing for a home. And who can say what dreams are? Wake me in time to be lonely and sad. And who can say what we are? This is the season for dreaming. And now, our bodies are the Guilty Ones, who touch, and colour the hours. Night won't breathe, of how we, fall into silence from the sky, and whisper some silver reply..."

-x-

"Dad…I need some advice…" Deidara's second father looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh, what's wrong son?"

"Well…" The blonde gave a sigh. "There's this boy…And I like him a lot…But when I tried to tell him how I feel I couldn't say the words, un…"

"Why couldn't you?" His father smiled at him.

"A ghost prevented me from saying what I meant to say and made me dis' him."

… "I see…"

"But now he won't let me tell him what really happened…" Deidara gave another sigh.

"Well, that really is a pickle…" His father gave a thoughtful expression. "Maybe you should ask your father…"

"But you are my father, un."

"I meant your other father."

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly (which is where Deidara got the habit from). "Try to make him listen to what you have to say." The blonde gave a sigh and a nod. "Now, don't let it get you down. Tomorrow is your performance, remember?"

…Shit, he had completely forgotten.

"You're right, un, I have to practise."

"That you do. Don't stay up too late."

-x- Wednesday

Art. The second last period of the day, and probably the last chance to make Sasori see the truth.

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Sasori wasn't there. "…Dammit, un…"

-x-

Drama.

"Well class, I hope you're all ready for the performance tonight!" Naruto grinned widely at them.

"Sir, we're fucking missing Sasori…"

Naruto blinked at Hidan. "Really? Can you do your performance with out him?"

Konan gave a sigh. "I guess we'll have to. Come on guys; let's go work out what we're going to do." The rest of Akatsuki nodded and walked into one of the large rooms.

"What about you, Deidara? Is your partner here?"

"Not yet, un, but he'll be here for the show." The blonde forced himself to smile at the teacher. "I'll go get changed into my costume."

"Okay then."

Deidara exited the room, walking to the staircase. He went up the steps to the dressing room, grabbing his costume from the rack. "I hope that he shows tonight, un…"

-x-

Songs Sung/Mentioned-

Move Towards the Darkness – The Addams Family Musical

Crazier than You – The Addams Family Musical

Another Day – Rent

The Guilty Ones – Spring Awakening (A song about Sex)


	7. The Word of Your Body Reprise

SasoDei – Spring Awakening – Chapter 7

The Word of Your Body Reprise

Deidara was so nervous. Dammit, that Phantom wasn't going to show…No! They were! The blonde scratched the back of his head and look at himself in the mirror. The uniform which was to be his costume looked alright on him. He didn't bother to change his hair in anyway, and no way was he wearing makeup (aside from some eyeliner).

"That's a nice costume, Dei." The blonde recognised the voice and turned around giving a smile.

"Hello Konan. How do I look?"

"I'd give you the Pedo-Bear Seal of Approval!" Deidara blinked at her in confusion. "…It's a joke…You look fine."

"Thanks, un…I think."

"You're welcome." She laughed gently. "So, who are you going to sing this duet with?"

Deidara gave a shrug. "Not sure, un. I just hope that they'll be here tonight…"

"Hey, if they don't then you could always just change the song into a solo."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Konan."

"No problem. Now I have to go, it's Akatsuki's turn to sing."

"Oh…Shit mine is after yours…"

Both of them made their way to the sides of the stage where the rest of Akatsuki were waiting for the cue to go onstage.

Deidara watched as the signal was given and they all went on stage to sing their song Stick to the Statue Quo from High School Musical.

"…I still say it isn't a musical, un…" Deidara gave a sigh and began thinking over the lyrics to his own song in his head to make sure that he knew the words.

-x-

Shit, his turn. He was just waiting for the signal…There it was. "Well, here goes nothing…"

Deidara walked onto the lightless stage, getting into position. He sat on the floor, facing the audience and slightly turned to his right. The lights came up and bells began to chime.

Please be here…

"The bells, un…" Deidara gave a smile as he started to act. "So peaceful…Sometimes I sit here, listening…And think about my future as a country pastor…My red cheeked wife…Children give me their hands when I go out walking, un…" The surprisingly large audience laughed at his act. Good, it was supposed to be a bit of a comic relief song anyway. A few seconds of silence ticked by. Come on, Phantom, it's your cue…Nothing… "Well-"

"You _CAN'T_ be _SERIOUS_!" Deidara felt his body go cold. The phantom…He looked to his left to see a familiar figure enter the stage…Sasori…Sasori was the Phantom? The audience laughed at the tone the red head spoke with. "It's all a lie…" Sasori sat down close to the blonde. "The content faces of the jury are simply an act to hide their jealousy…"

"J-Jealousy…" The blonde gulped. He was playing a naïve character, after all.

Sasori gave a subtle scoot closer to the blonde (which the audience noticed and laughed at). "Ernst, there are three ways a man can go in the world. He can let the Status Quo defeat him, like Moritz…He can rock the boat and get expelled, like Melchior…Or he can wait, and let the system work for him…Like me…" Sasori scooted closer to the blonde, giving a smirk. "You know, life is like a pail of Milk…Some men sweat, churning that milk into butter, like Gail…Some fret, and spill their milk…Then they cry all night about it, like Otto…But me…Well…" Here is comes… Sasori gave a seductive smirk at the blonde. "I'm like a Pussy Cat…I just skim off…The Cream…" The audience burst out into hysterical laughter at the innuendo.

Deidara pretended to be shy about it. "Wha-Well-Bu-P-P-P-Pussycat..." Music began to play. "Hanschen…"

Much to the audience's amusement, out of no where, Sasori pulled a microphone from inside his vest. He gave the blonde a smug expression and sung. "Come cream away the bliss…" the audience laughed. "Travel the world within my lips…Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams…" Sasori stood up and began to slowly circle the blonde. "Haven't you heard the word, of your Body? Ow, you're gonna be wounded, Ow you're gonna be my wound. Oh, you're gonna bruise two…" Sasori crouched down in front of Deidara once more, so close. "Oh, I'm gonna be your bruise."

Much to the audience's shock, Sasori leaned in and pressed his lips to Deidara's. They cried out, some in joy, some in shock, some in horror.

The kiss was quick and they pulled apart.

Deidara gave a shocked gasp. "Oh God~"

The red head smirked. "Mmmm, I know!" The audience laughed at the arrogance of Sasori's character. "When we look back, thirty years from now, tonight will seem unbelievably…Beautiful…"

"A-And…In the meantime?"

The audience laughed again at the shock of the blonde's character. Sasori raised an eyebrow at Deidara. "Why not?"

They were both still for two seconds, before Deidara (much to the audiences shock once more) flung his arms around the red head. They pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, tongues duelling for everyone to see. They seemed to get more desperate, Sasori grabbing onto the blonde's leg tightly. The audience was completely shocked, some cheering, some cursing loudly. After 10 full seconds off kissing, they had to pull apart so Deidara didn't miss his cue. "O-On my way here this afternoon, I thought perhaps we'd only…T-Talk…"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at him. "So are you sorry we-"

"No, I…" The blonde gave the red head a tender and true expression. "I love you, Sasori, as I have never loved anyone…" No one seemed to notice the name mix up.

Sasori gave the blonde a gentle smile. "And so you should."

The audience laughed again as Deidara swiped the microphone away from the red head, using it to sing. "Oh, I'm gonna be wounded, oh, I'm gonna be your wound~" Sasori grabbed onto the microphone, pulling it and the blonde closer so they would share the mic.

They began to sing in unison. "Oh, I'm gonna bruise you." For comedy, Deidara gave the red head a worried look at that line, which made the audience members who notice it laugh. "Oh, you're gonna be my bruise. Oh, you're gonna be wounded, oh, you're gonna be my bruise. Oh, you're gonna bruise to, oh, I'm gonna be your bruise."

They kissed again as the lights went out. Both were forced to stop the kiss before the lights came up again. They quickly got to their feet just in time for the lights to brighten up the stage. Sasori and Deidara connected hands and gave a low bow to the crowd. They were met with applause, cheers, and a few standing ovations.

"GO SASORI!" "GO DEIDARA!" "YOU ROCK!" "WOOOO!" "ENCORE!" "YOU GO GUYS!"

Sasori quickly talked before the lights went off, using the microphone to get the audience's attention. "I would like to invite my good friend Pein to the stage." The audience's cheers died down as they waited to see what would happen next.

A confused Pein walked on stage. "Sasori? What-"

Deidara smiled at the audience. "Pein here is going to be singing the song 'I am the One Reprise' from the musical Next to Normal. Give it up for Pein!"

Before Akatsuki's leader could reject the offer, Sasori had already handed him the microphone and the couple had already gotten off the stage. The music to the song began to play and Pein had no choice but to sing.

"…I am the one who loved you…I am the one who stayed…I am the one, and you walked away…I am the one who waited, and now you act like you just don't give a damn…Like you never knew who I am…"

The audience was shocked when a second figure appeared on the stage, seeming to have formed out of thin air. They slowly walked to the front of the stage, singing while Pein repeated the words 'Who I am' over and over. Tobi. "I am the one who knows you, I am the one you fear, I am the one who's always been here. I am the one who hears you, I know you told her that I'm not worth a damn…But I know you know who I am."

Pein gave a scowl. "Nope…"

Tobi frowned over at Pein. "I know you know who I am."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

Tobi stomped his foot down. "I know you know who I am."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

Tobi shook his head. "'Cause I'm holding on!"

"Let me go."

"And I won't let go!"

"Let me go!"

Both turned so they were facing each other and began to sing in unison. "Yeah I want you to know! I am the one who held you, I am the one who cried, I am the one, who watched while you died! Yeah yeah yeah, I am the one who loved you; I tried pretending that I don't give a damn…"

Tobi gave a sad expression. "But you've always known who I am…"

Pein dropped his mic, an equally solemn expression. "…Madara…Tobi…"

The raven haired ghost gave him a gentle smile. "Hi Leader-Sama…"

They both moved together into the middle of the stage, giving the other a final embrace. The lights went out, and when they came back on, Pein was the only one standing their. He gave a low bow, and the audience cheered.

Goodbye Tobi.

-x-

"So explain Danna…"

Sasori gave a shrug, putting his arm around the blonde's waist. It was Thursday, and the lovers sat in the empty auditorium. All of the lights were turned off, as they had been when they got there.

"Where do I start?"

"Are you the Phantom, un?"

"…Sort of, I was the one who sung along with you the first time you came in here. I was in here almost every morning to listen to you talking. I had taken Hidan's headband in sport and put it on the stage, hoping that you would then suspect Hidan of being the Phantom. Instead you used it as a blindfold. Tobi wanted me to help you, but I was reluctant. He was the one who kissed you. I was a bit angry over it so I stormed out while you were still blindfolded. Does that answer the question?"

"Yeah…Okay, now where were you yesterday?"

"At home. I took the day off, but I decided to see the show so I came in the audience. While there, who would pop up in the seat next to mine but Tobi? He explained to me that yesterday was his fault, and-"

"Aww, you listen to Tobi but not me, un?" Deidara pouted.

"…So anyway, he told me it was his fault and wanted me to go up and sing with you. He convinced me into doing it eventually. Pein and Tobi used to be best friends. I talked around the Akatsuki group, and it turns out that they could all see Tobi as well. Only Pein refused to say he did see him. So I figured that Pein was just denying it, probably not wanting to reopen old wounds." Sasori gave a shrug. "That was the only thing keeping Tobi here. So now he is where ever people go after they die, when they aren't ghosts."

"…Where do you think they go, un?"

"Not sure…But you remember that statue? I reckon that he will look like that." They both chuckled gently.

"Yeah yeah, un, and he'll be an evil ninja." They laughed again and Sasori pressed their lips together. They held that position for several seconds before pulling apart.

-x-

"Deidara…The majority of Akatsuki have all agreed that…We want you to join us…And when I say majority, I mean everyone." The blonde smiled widely at Pein.

"Thanks, un…I'd be happy to join!"

-x- Eight years later

Deidara looked down as the music began to play, singing gently. "Go, look at me, just go…Don't say anything, just go. I can't even walk across the room unassisted. So go, go away, there's nothing left to say. You won't have to walk and hold my elbow, hell no, just go." Sasori frowned and sat on the bed next to him, running a hand up his arm. The blonde flinched away from the touch. "Don't…Please don't touch my skin, because up to now I've been very strong…And so heroic, you wouldn't recognise me. Go, go good bye, 'cause if you make me cry, then I'll probably have to kill you." He scooted away from the red head as the audience laughed. "I will you, no, just go."

Sasori shook his head. "Sometimes you're a doozy, sometimes when you talk, I get so damn woozy, or so crazy."

Deidara laughed and smirked at Sasori. "I'm only a little crazy!"

The red head moved closer to the blonde. "Go ahead and use me. Make a pass and I will save your ass." He put an arm around the blonde.

Deidara tried to pull away but Sasori wouldn't let him. "Go, look at me just go."

"I'm not going nowhere."

"Just go!"

"And someone will hold you, later on."

"I cant even walk across the room unassisted, so go! Go goodbye, 'cause if you make me cry…"

"Later on…"

"Then I'll probably have to kill you…" Deidara tapped Sasori on the hand, causing the red head to smirk.

"Then I'll probably have to kill you…" He tapped Deidara's hand as well.

Deidara frowned. "I will you know, just go…"

Sasori smiled at him gently, pulling him to his chest. "No…"

Deidara gave a warm smile as well and cuddled up to the red head's chest. "…No…"

Sasori chuckled gently. "Shmo."

The audience laughed as the lights turned down. Sasori and Deidara helped to move the set around for the next scene.

The other members of the cast patted them on the back to signify a job well done. They smiled at their co-workers and moved back stage. "Phew, un…I had trouble keeping character tonight." Deidara laughed.

Sasori kissed him on the forehead. "I think you did a good job, Brat."

"I vaguely remember you once telling me that you couldn't call me 'Brat' for the rest of our lives." Deidara smirked at the red head.

"Maybe I was lying, Brat." Sasori kissed the blonde on the lips. "Fine then. I think you did a good job, _Love_." Deidara smiled at him and pressed their lips together again in a passionate kiss. The twenty-four year old Broadway actors chuckled as they pulled apart. "I love you, Dei."

"That's more like it, un." Deidara chuckled and nuzzled the red head's neck. "I love you too, bastard."

"Awww." Sasori frowned. "Why you gotta be so cruel, Brat?"

"I'm just teasing, un." The blonde kissed the red head gently on the lips. "I love you, Danna."

"…" Sasori smirked at the blonde. "And so you should."

Not all people who like Musicals are Gay.

Just some of them are.

The End

-x-

Songs Sung/Mentioned-

Word of Your Body Reprise – Spring Awakening (A song about love (homosexuality))

I am the One Reprise – Next to Normal (A father singing to the ghost of his son)

Just Go – A New Brain


End file.
